Life'
by Aoi Jade
Summary: Years after the Endless Waltz period, OZ rebells have resurfaced, bringing the old piolets back together. But in order to defeat the threat this time, they'll need some help, and Duo Maxwell is lucky enough to get the a new trainee.


Aoi Jade: Well, I figured I'd start my Gundam Wing fic since I'm taking a short break from DBZ fiction.^_^ It's looking to be humor/action/romance.....and I might throw in a little bit of angst just for good measure....Enjoy! ^.~  
  
P.S. THIS IS A.U.! It's been a few years since the Endless Waltz time, and Duo's kinda matured a little. ^^;; (If you guys can find that possible.) Some rebels have survived from the OZ corperation and have reared their ugly heads again. The G-boys are part of a resistance against them. And the Gundams are still around^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
A loud yawn sounded though the docking areas, followed by slow footfalls on the pavement.. A young man, in his early 20's apeared coming out of the shadows, followed by yet another yawn.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this." He muttered, popping his neck. "And Sundays are supost to be a day of rest...."  
  
He smirked at his own joke and checked his watch. 'Com'on Quatre...' He thought, rubbing his eyes, 'The sooner you get here the sooner I can go back to bed....'  
  
"Hey Duo!"  
  
He looked up at the sound of someone calling his name, he smiled, "Yo, Quarte."  
  
The young man smiled, running to meet his friend and fellow Gundam piolet. Even Quatre had matured through-out the years. Matured or jaded. His sand colored hair was now slightly longer, falling just above his shoulders and his eyes held less of an innocence in them.  
  
"Soooo....?" Duo asked, sticking his hands in him pockets and hunches his shoulders against the wind, "What's this all about?"  
  
Quarte pulled a paper from the the back of his pocket and unfolded it, "We got this letter yesterday. Seems were going to be needing some extra help to handle the rebelion...."  
  
"And?" Duo rose an eyebrow, "Who do they want me to train this time? Some punk from the getto collinies?"  
  
"Well....not really....her name is Jade Tamra,----"  
  
"HER?!" Duo asked, "They expect me to train a WOMAN to piolet a gundam? Are they nuts!?"  
  
Quarte cringed at Duo's tone of voice, "She wont need all that much training really, she knows how to piolet anything else. Her report said that she was in a juvinille correction program for a while....she high-jacked a few Tarus once on her collonie..."  
  
"I dont believe this...." Duo muttered, scuffing his foot on the ground, "How old his she anyway?"  
  
"Nineteen I think."  
  
"Huh... Know what she looks like?"  
  
Quarte gave him a look.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Duo said waving his hands infront of him, "I was just wondering thats all." He grinned the 'Duo Maxwell' way and shrugged, "Buuut.....it cant be THAT bad......as long as shes not some smart ass that thinks she's got more experience than the ol' God Of Death...." He winked.  
  
Quarte smiled, handing the paper to him, "Good. Everything you need to know is all here."  
  
"Great." He said, looking down at the paper, smiling slightly at the girl's profile.  
  
'This might not be so hard....' Duo thought with a smile, stuffing the paper in his back pants pocket. "Thanks Quarte, I'll get right on it."  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl, about the age nineteen, with long hazel hair ran through the streets, dodging the people and exusing herself for rushing by them.  
  
"Late!" Jade huffed, "So much for making a good first impression." She looked down at her watch, "My luck my instructor is some old broken down Leo piolet-oof!"  
  
She stopped suddenly, bumping into someone, or something. It felt like she had hit a brick wall. "Ohh shit!" She said looking up. She smiled slightly, embarrassed, at the man infront or her.  
  
Long hazel hair, braided, a black suit that resembled a preist uniform, violet eyes....  
  
"Oh, fogive me, Father." She sputtered, bowing slighty, "I didnt mean to curse....I mean....heh...."  
  
Duo made a face, "Hey, I'm not a priest....." He said with a smirk, "I only look the part. You okay?"  
  
She nodded, standing, a little confused, and dusted her shirt off. "F-fine."  
  
He took a moment to analize her. She was about his height, maybe a few inches shorter. Her had long, hazel colored hair that was just barley in a pony tail, small whisps of hair hung in her face. Her eyes we blue...with small flecks of green in them. She wore a grey-blue tank top with a pair of blue jeans that had to be two times too big for her. All and all, she wasn't half bad.   
  
Duo pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked at it, then to the girl. He smiled, "Jade Tamra?"  
  
Her face light up slightly. "Thats me." She looked him over, "I take it....YOUR my instructor?"  
  
Duo shrugged, holding his hand out. "Yeah, thats what they tell me. Name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
She took his hand and smiled, "Jade."  
  
"That your real name? or just a nickname?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sort of." She said, watching a bus pull up to the stop, "Long story."  
  
Duo opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Jade jumped on the bus. "Come on, Maxwell." She said with a smile. "I wanna get a move on!"  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down his face as he stepped on the bus. "Who's the instructor here?" He muttered, sitting down next to Jade, who was smiling at him.  
  
"Sorry....I just cant wait to see the base and the docking areas, and the gundams, I cant wait to see those!"  
  
Duo looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked, "Looking forward to training?"  
  
She nodded, "Hell ya!" She winked, "I've always wanted to be a part of the resistance! Ever since I was younger...."  
  
Duo looked at her with slight intrest. "You sure you can handle it?"  
  
Jade looked up at him, a small look of sadness in her eyes. She shrugged, "I've been through alot in the past, so, nothing suprises me anymore."  
  
Duo paused and looked at her face. Her eyes looked so innocent, but, they must of seen more than he could ever imagine...afterall, acording to her papers, she was an orfan, lived on her own most of her life, and had no living family......and by the looked of it, she was almost afraid of her surrondings.....but still, 'What doesnt kill you makes you stronger'.  
  
"So." Jade said, chainging the subject, "How long until we get to the base?"  
  
Duo looked at his watch and shrugged, "About an hour....hour and a half.  
  
Jade smiled, "Okay, thaaaan...what about you?" she asked, "I mean.....not every guy wears a priest uniform because they like the style.....whats the story on that?"  
  
Duo tenced up slightly, not about to go into an intence conversation about his past with his new trainee.  
  
"Long story." He said, looking down the aisle of the bus, "VERY long story.  
  
Jade looked up at him innocently, "It's a long ride."  
  
Duo shook his head, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "Believe me. You dont need to story on your mind. We've got better things to worry about aside from my wardrobe."  
  
Jade looked up at him, curious, confused and slightly interested. "O....kay." She said, "But...I warn you, I have a way of getting people to tell me things...."  
  
Duo opened one eye and looked at her, "Like?"  
  
Jade grinned, "Oh....nothing too drastic. I DO have morals you know?"  
  
Duo made a face, somewhere between begin confused and ready to burst out laughing. "Well, get ready to throw them out the window. Being a piolet of a GUNDAM is alot harder than you think."  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
Aoi Jade: hehe, well, there ya go, the start of a beautiful fic.....or so I hope^_^  
  
Zane: *Yawns* What did I miss?  
  
Aoi Jade: *sweatdrops* nothing, just the start of a new fic!!  
  
Zane: O_O oh no.....  
  
Aoi Jade: *Wacks Zane over the head* SILENCE MUSE BOY!! PLEASE REVEIW! 


End file.
